


You're Too Good For This World

by poisns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Good Peter, Hero Peter, Rated teen for language, peter is too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisns/pseuds/poisns
Summary: The people he had helped always expressed their greatest thanks towards the masked hero.Until the rarity occurred where someone would be ungrateful.And it always hurt Peter’s feelings.





	You're Too Good For This World

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno what even happened with this, i was writing my essay for my acting exam and i got distracted and this happened. once again, not beta read because dudes, i'd never post it if i had to actually make it perfect.

Saturday’s were usually busy for Peter. Busy, meaning there would be just over a dozen more things going on around the city for him to attend to. On that particular day, he had helped an old woman carry her groceries back home, stayed with a little boy lost on Queens Boulevard until he was able to locate the kid’s mom. Despite the fact that helping anyone and everyone was a part of Peter’s schedule, he did prefer the simpler things that didn’t require the rapid expulsion of energy. The people he had helped always expressed their greatest thanks towards the masked hero.

Until the rarity occurred where someone would be ungrateful.

And it always hurt Peter’s feelings.

It happened around ten o’clock; Peter had spotted a girl stumbling towards a dimly lit alleyway. He, of course, had immediately assumed she was drunk and swung down from his perch on a random apartment building’s fire escape to help her get to wherever she was heading safely.

However, when he had approached the girl, it hadn’t gone the way Peter expected.

“Woah, dude, what the fuck, man? You can’t just-just… fuckin’ jump in front of me like that!” Her speech was slurred, and she could barely even hold herself upright. Peter reached towards her to steady her, but she stepped back harshly, leaning away from him, and nearly falling backwards.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you fu-fucking creep!”

“Ma’am, you seem really unstable right now, and I really  would prefer it if I could help you get home if that’s where you’re going.”

She glared at him in complete disgust. Peter’s heart sank slightly. “Uh, no? I don’t want fuckin’ help, are you telling me that I’m not independent? I always knew you were a fucking asshole.” She spat words after words out, and Peter couldn't help but feel hurt. Okay, _she was drunk,_  but to Peter, it didn’t mean that her words didn’t hit a nerve or two. Or three. Or fifty.

“Oh, and whilst you’re here, I wanted to tell you that...tell you that you sound like a fuh- freaking girl.”

The girl’s face contorted into something along the lines of disgust but instantaneously went back to deep concentration as she attempted to push herself off the wall she was leant against. Despite her ripping into Peter for no other reason than because she was completely wasted, he still wanted to ensure she would actually make it home and not run into someone looking for trouble. Half of Peter’s problem was just that; he was _way_ too forgiving.

She still hadn’t actually gone anywhere, still swaying back and forth on the spot, her hair sticking up in all directions. Peter hadn’t noticed before, because _why would he be looking,_ but her dress had ridden up dangerously high on one side, and her tights were ripped beyond belief, exposing parts of her scuffed up legs. She must have been trying to get to wherever she was trying to go for a pretty long time.

“Look,” Peter started calmly, “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you in any way. I really am. But if you got hurt tonight trying to get home I’d feel like it would be on me.”

_‘And if you die, I think that’s on me.’_

Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

A facial expression that was nothing but pure disgust had changed, softening, almost. She reached up with a limp arm to push a piece of hair from her face and rubbed her eye lazily, smearing her eye makeup down her cheek. “Shit, man… _shit!_  Dude, I feel fuckin’ terrible right now. You,” she hiccupped, “you don’t even know how bad I feel right now!” She threw her hands up in exasperation, and because she couldn’t see anyway, Peter smiled sadly. Remorse was a good friend of his.

Instead of acknowledging her interminable expressions of regret, he offered his arm to her, hoping and praying that she’d just take it and not make a scene again. Her bottom lip upturned, as well as her eyebrows, and she nodded slowly. “Sure, yeah… yeah.”

Peter remembered the state of her dress, and stumbled on his words before actually saying, “Oh, uh, your dress,” he vaguely gestured to her leg area, and she looked comically confused, but soon realised what he was insinuating before she scrambled to pull it down. “So, where are you heading?” He asked to break the awkwardness only he was feeling.

Her grip tightened as they began to walk slowly. She didn’t immediately answer, the only small noises salvageable from the hectic street next to them was her uneven breathing and the not-so-rhythmic clicking of her heels. “Don’t even know, man. My apartment? Prob-probably.”

Peter nodded. “Is it far?”

“Dude, I’m literally on a whole different planet, yeah? Like, I dunno.” She was hardly being any help, but he couldn’t exactly blame her. He’d have to practically squeeze the information out of her if she’d let him, that was.

“Okay, uh… Well, we’re on seventy-sixth right now, sound familiar?”

“I’ve lived here all my fuh-reakin’ life, Spider-boy.” Peter pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing out loud. She seemed like she’d beat him up if he did. “Maybe sixty-seventh avenue? Or sixty-five… I can’t remember…”

The whites of Peter’s suit’s eyes widened significantly, and he shook his head. “What?! That’s so far from here! And you were gonna walk all the way back on your own?!”

She raised her eyebrows, her eyes half closed. “Yeah, man. Chill it. I was like, fine, before you scared the scare outta’ me. I mean, where even are we?”

How the hell did she manage to get from where she was before to where Peter had found her?

“Forest Hills,” he paused for a second, a plan beginning to formulate in his head. “Hey, what’s your name? You never told me.”

“Oh, me?” she snorted. _Fuck my life, yes, you,_ Peter thought. He thought he’d better not, so he nodded. “Alisa McManon.” She paused. “Probably.”

He laughed. “Probably? I hope that’s actually your name, I need to get you to the right place, Alisa.”

Peter didn’t doubt for a second that she was probably a really cool person based off of the number of times she’d use ‘dude’ or ‘man’ in a matter of minutes. And he hoped that _when_ he got her home safely, that she’d remember the whole thing in the morning. Although he wasn’t really counting on it, because she was just about _gone,_  but it didn’t hurt to hope a little.

They had been walking for an hour, due to the fact that she was painfully slow on her feet. Peter narrowed it down to her drunk-ness mixed with the ridiculously tall, thin heels she had on. Peter had even offered to give her a piggyback because she had complained for several minutes about how tired she was but declined profusely for a further few minutes. She offered Peter a piggyback too, but of course, he said no -- as much as he actually wanted one.

On multiple occasions throughout their journey, he had asked her if she remembered where she lived. Each time she whined and said ' _bro, I dunno!'_ , Peter screamed internally, but on what seemed like the ninetieth time asking, she gasped and told him, almost shocked with the realisation that she knew the location of her home. It was sixty-fifth, in the end. So, when they had finally arrived, and she had recognised where she was, she let out an exasperated sigh of relief, squealing as expressed how _weirdly_ excited she was.

“Crap, Spider-guy! You actually got me home! Jeez, dude, you’re so fuckin’ cool, you know that? Walked all that way to my-my ‘partment, didn’t complain ‘bout it or nothin’. Wow-wee.” She turned to face him, grabbed each side of his masked face, and placed a loud kiss on his left cheek. “You’re too good for this world, my guy”

As she turned back around to unlock the door, Peter was high-key blushing. He thanked the mask profusely in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi, me again. i dunno if i should post another part to this? like peter seeing her again and being like 'dude hey!' and shes like 'oh spider-man, the guy i bullied for like five minutes, hey!' lmk in comments, i'm indecisive.


End file.
